I Know, Darling
by Unwritten Whispers
Summary: Ginny stared into her mum's eyes. She could still see the pain but there were no tears. Why wasn't she crying yet? "Me marrying him isn't goodbye Mum. This isn't the last time you'll see me, you'll always have me in your life," nervously biting her lip, she continued to stare. "Mum, today I'm walking down that aisle and I'm meeting my future. Aren't you happy for me?"


Start 1-1-12 at 735pm

**This story was once titled, ****Mama's Song****, but I decided to change it because of Mrs. Weasley's infamous words in this entire story… other than the new title, it's the exact same story(:**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling! Song belongs to Carrie Underwood!**

**A/N: My first written thing of the new year(: and yes, I think I'm just extremely lazy to keep fixing up my other stories… this is the 3****rd**** one-shot I've posted up in 3 days, and I'm still wanting to do more one shots! Sorry to those of you who are still waiting for the next chapters to my other stories… I hope you like all these new one-shots in the process though! And for those of you who know I only write Dramione one-shots, I decided to try something new… I was debating between Blaise/Ginny or Rose/Scorpius for this one, and my friend who doesn't even read or watch Harry Potter said she likes the name; Blaise. So this is a Blaise/Ginny story(:**

Mama's Song

_Mama, you taught me to do the right things_

_So now you have to let your baby fly._

_You've given me everything that I will need_

_To make it through this crazy thing called life._

Standing in the back of her childhood home, she held her hands to her stomach. Her nerves were attacking her, and she felt like she was about to be sick. Reminding herself to take in deep breaths, she stared at the woman watching her. Growing up, she had seen nothing but strength in those loving brown eyes, but now there was something more to it… something that caused her own glass colored eyes to become filled with tears. There was pain; pain and so much love, that it hurt her. But she had to do this. She was no longer the tiny eleven year old girl being possessed by Tom Riddle's diary, she was a woman now. She was twenty five years old now, and she had to move on.

"I'm getting married today Mum," her voice was confident, even if her paled freckles began to blend in with her worried looking face. "You've always been there for me, always protecting me, and always guiding me, but today… I'm getting married."

Patting down her own copper colored curls, the short and stout woman simply nodded her head. Unpainted lips were pressed together tightly, making it look like she could have been in physical pain. "I know, darling," were her only words.

Confusion ran through her mind. _I know, darling?_ That was all she had to tell her? When Bill got married, he was given a whole speech about how Fleur could never replace a mum's love. Charlie was reminded that he would always be welcomed back home. Percy was given the speech about how she was proud of him, and how she waited for the day he would marry his longtime girlfriend. Hell; even the bloody twins and Ron were all given speeches. All she got was an; _I know, darling?_ "Thank you, Mum."

She looked taken back. Gently patting down the scarlet colored gown that she had been wearing, the older woman looked taken back. "For what, dear?"

Really? She was questioning what she was being thanked for? "For everything," blinking slowly, Ginny took three steps closer to her mum's arms. "For being there for me, Mum, you… you taught me everything you could. You taught me how to take care of myself, and you taught me how to let go of the past. You watched over me when I was convinced I could do it on my own," Ginny fought back her tears, and lowered her head. "You… you killed Bellatrix when she almost killed me. I thought I was ready for the world, and you were there for me when I realized I wasn't."

"I know, darling."

_And I know you watched me grow up_

_And only want what's best for me_

_And I think I found the answer to your prayers…_

Blinking back her tears once more, Ginny stepped away from the woman who raised her. She was feeling a little put down. She stood there as each of her six brothers got married, and she watched as her mum held tightly onto them, and cried over them. She watched as her mum gave her brothers hour long speeches, but she got nothing. Pulling away from her mum, she sighed. Walking over to the body length mirror that Hermione brought over for her today, she stared at the woman staring back.

Glass colored eyes were painted with emerald colors, while her lips were brightly painted a deep scarlet color. She never imagined that emerald would ever look good with scarlet, but this wasn't the first time she was proven wrong about the odd mixture. Glimpsing in the mirror, she saw her mum still watching her. As Ginny played with the cinnamon colored curls falling around her back, she softly smiled. She was no longer the little girl that her mum knew. Her mum watched her grow from an annoying little tomboy child into the beautiful, brave woman that she was today.

There were so many stages in her life that she went through; that her father and her brothers began to just roll their eyes every time she would come home with a new announcement. Whether she made a new friend or had a new boyfriend. Whether she wanted to be a healer one day, or an Auror the next, her mum always supported her through it all. There was a month in Ginny's life when she wanted to give up magic and live as a muggle, then suddenly she owled her parents and told them that she was playing professional Quidditch. One moment she was sharing a muggle flat with Hermione, and the next thing everyone knew, she was living on her on. After a while, her dad would always just smile and congratulate her on whatever wacky thing she was doing at the time, but her mum… her mum would always question it. Molly supported her daughter in everything she did, but she was always right there… questioning every little thing she did. She wouldn't just accept it until she learned why her daughter chose it, but in the end of every conversation, she was helping Ginny through it.

"I've always wanted only the best for you," Molly said suddenly.

Continuing to stare into the mirror, Ginny played with the emerald green laced wedding gown she was wearing. "I found it," she replied, meeting her mum's eyes, "I found the best Mum."

_And he is good, so good_

_He treats your little girl like a real man should_

_He is good, so good._

_He makes promises that he keeps,_

_No he's never gonna leave_

_So don't you worry about me,_

_Don't you worry about me._

Nobody was expecting this day to come. To be honest, neither was she. Bill got married in the middle of a war, and Charlie got married only four months after. Percy decided to marry Penelope on the one year anniversary of the death of Voldemort, whereas the twins both got married a year after that. It was when Ron got married three years before, that Ginny sort of gave up on finding love. It depressed her that even Ron could get married, but she was still single. Then she went to a dinner party with Hermione. Hermione began dating Draco Malfoy after a thing that happened at a company Christmas party, and she didn't want to be the only Gryffindor surrounded by all of Draco's friends so she begged Ginny to go with her. It was a couple of months after Ron's wedding and Ginny was on a break from her Quidditch tour, so she agreed to tag along.

That was when she met him. Well it wasn't actually meeting him for the first time, but that was when they ran into each other again after the war. He held out her chair for her and he started talking to her once he saw Theodore Nott attempt a lame joke. It was then when she saw him for the first time really. It was in that moment when she noticed his green eyes were more hazel than green. He had caramel mixed in with the lime green eyes, and she found herself hypnotized by them. It was in that moment when she noticed that his skin was more of a light mocha color than the dark brown, she had always thought it was. It was in that moment that she realized when he smiled, he was exceptionally handsome.

They started hitting it off, and he seemed impressed that she played professional Quidditch. When she asked him what he did, his cheeks darkened a little and he muttered something about not knowing what he wanted to do yet. He admitted that he tried being a healer for a year, but then he realized he didn't really want to do that. He tried to become an Auror, but he realized he's too kind to actually kill anybody if he had to. He mentioned that Professor McGonagall offered him the position of the new Defense Against Dark Arts Professor, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to take it.

"He promised me," Ginny said into the mirror, smiling as she thought back to the first time she saw him since the war. "He promised me that he would see me at my next game. I knew he wouldn't because all of the tickets had been sold out, and he told me that he didn't have a ticket, but he promised me he would."

"What was that, dear?" Molly heard her speaking, but none of it made any sense to her. She was watching her daughter get ready to move on, when she heard Ginny say something.

Continuing to grin, Ginny turned to face her mum once more, "He promised me Mum. I thought he was nutters. But he did show up. He stood outside of the stadium for the two days that it took to complete the match. He didn't leave not once. He stayed there until the match was over then he ran onto the field, and waited for me by the locker rooms. I thought it was the daftest thing ever. But then I remembered… he didn't say he would watch the game, he only promised me that he would see me at the game. That was the night he asked me out."

_Mama there's no way you'll ever lose me_

_Giving me away is not goodbye_

_As you watch me walk down to my future_

_I hope tears of joy are in your eyes_

Ginny watched Molly while mother watched daughter. They both stood there, and Ginny was growing more nervous. Molly never really gave her blessings for the wedding. It was something about her own personal tradition that she didn't give her blessing until the day of the wedding. The music should start playing within ten minutes, and Arthur was already standing outside of the door and waiting for them. The wedding would begin in only ten minutes, and Ginny still didn't have her mum's blessings.

"I'm not leaving for good," she promised her mum. "We're returning from Australia in two weeks, and we both agreed to stay living here… in England."

"What happened to the villa in Italy?" Molly was confused. "I thought you guys were going to move to Italy?"

"No," softly chuckling, Ginny pulled her mum's hands into her own. "We both agreed to stay living in England. We both didn't want to leave our families behind. His mum is giving us the manor, while she moves into of the villas. He set up the floo network already, Bill helped him, so you guys can floo to the manor anytime you want to. And he's going to change the wards once we return from the honeymoon. You'll be able to apparate in anytime as well."

"Why would he do that?"

Ginny stared into her mum's eyes. She could still see the pain, but there were no tears. Why wasn't she crying yet? When the boys got married, she woke up with tears in her eyes already. "Because we're a family," she smiled. "Me marrying him isn't me telling you guys goodbye, Mum. I'm still going to be here. This isn't the last time you'll see me. I'm not going anywhere. You'll always have me in your life," nervously biting down on her lips, she continued to stare into her mum's eyes, "Mum, today I'm walking down that aisle, and I'm meeting my future. Aren't you happy for me?"

_Cause he is good, so good_

_And he treats your little girl like a real man should_

_He is good, so good._

_He makes promises that he keeps,_

_No he's never gonna leave_

_So don't you worry about me,_

_Don't you worry about me._

They were together for only a year and a half when it all happened. She had just returned from a Quidditch game in America, and like always, he was waiting for her. From the first time he asked her out, he promised her that he would be waiting for her. He accepted Professor McGonagall's offer, and started working at Hogwarts, so it wasn't as if he could leave throughout the year to follow her around, but he made her a promise. He promised that he would be there, waiting for her return every time. This time was no different.

Grunting as she walked into her flat, she noticed something was off. Her wards were down, and there was a light. Ignoring the fact that she had been covered in mud because the American wizarding world had been raining throughout their entire game, she threw her things onto the ground and walked towards the light. It had been shining from inside her bathroom, and she gasped. Standing in the middle of her bathroom, dressed in a silver colored bathrobe, he had lit candles scattered around. The bath was filled with steaming water, and scented oils.

Laughing, she ran over to him and jumped into his arms. It was that night that he laid her down in the tub. It was that night that he slowly scrubbed away all of her scrapes and all the mud. It was that night that he nursed all of her bruises from falling off the broom, and it was that night that he promised to massage her feet every night for the rest of her life. It was that night that he stared at her; completely nude and didn't make a single move to shag her. It was that night that he got down on one knee and proposed to her. It was that night; that he promised her forever.

_And when I watch my baby grow up_

_I'll only want what's best for her_

_And I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers_

_And that she'll say…_

Ginny was confused. Why hadn't her mum answered her yet? Wasn't she happy for her? Did she still think of her as an immature little child? Did she really think that she wasn't ready to move on in this world? There was a giggling noise that broke into the silence, and both women turned away from each other.

"Scarlet," blushing, Lavender ran into the room, and pulled the tiny two year old into her arms. "Sorry Gin, she escaped."

Smiling, Ginny stared across at her niece. The fire colored curls ran down to her back while baby blue eyes glistened up at them. Dressed in a pastel colored dress, the pale pink lips were covered in chocolate. "It's alright, Lavender," she grinned. "I thought Ron was supposed to be watching her?"

"He was," Lavender rolled her eyes. "But he and Draco thought that it would be funny to give the kids chocolate frogs. Hermione's changing Scorpius right now, and this one ran away from me before I could change her."

Laughing, Ginny nodded her head. "Well hurry up. The wedding should start anytime now. I need my bridesmaids to be ready."

Watching as Lavender struggled with the wriggling two year old, Ginny felt her cheeks burning. She couldn't wait until they had their own children. She's always hated the idea of having children. When Bill and Fleur popped out kids, she had been disgusted. Even Teddy freaked her out a little bit. It only got worse when all of her brothers had kids. Then Ron… once again, she changed when Ron changed. It must be something about the two of them always being the closest, and going through what they've been through together, but once Ron got married, she got discouraged. And once Ron got a child, it's all she's dreamt about. She wanted kids now.

They talked about this a couple of times to. She asked him what he thought about kids, and with his sly Slytherin smirk on his face, he told her that the only kids he wanted to discuss were kids with his skin tone, her freckles, her eyes, and her hair. He said that no other kids mattered, and she melted. He said he wanted three boys, but she wanted a girl. She didn't care how much they had, as long as she had one girl.

Growing up as the only girl with six older brothers had taught her a lot in life; it taught her to never keep a journal with all your deepest thoughts, it taught her that you can't talk to a boy without him being hexed, it taught her how to throw a pretty decent right hook, it taught her that you could look beautiful enough without makeup, and it taught her how important it is to have a close relationship with your mum. She couldn't run to her brothers when she started her period, and she couldn't exactly turn to them with questions about her body or get 'the talk' from any of them. Her mum was her best friend throughout her life; before she met Hermione or Luna, and before she learned that Lavender was actually pretty decent. Ginny wanted at least one daughter so she could form that bond with her.

Then she wanted to watch her daughter grow up from an insufferable little girl who beat all the boys at sports. She wanted to witness her daughter go on adventures, and become the best witch with a wand. She wanted to raise her daughter up the right way in just one home that becomes a safe sanctuary to her, and then one day face her, just like this, and give her all of her blessings. She wanted to watch her daughter grow up to find love just like she did.

_He is good, so good_

_He treats your little girl like a real man should_

_He is good, so good._

_He makes promises that he keeps,_

_No he's never gonna leave_

_So don't you worry about me,_

_Don't you worry about me._

"He loves me Mum," Ginny said. Her voice was more firm this time. She needed her mum to realize how serious she was about this. If somebody like Charlie or even Ron could find love, and happiness, then so could she. "He promised me that he loved me. And you know what Mum, he always keeps his promises. Every time I go on one of my trips, he promises me that he'll keep an eye on you guys. He knows that you guys don't like him that much, but he promised me to keep an eye out… then Dad broke his back at that stupid muggle thing last year, and Blaise offered to help you out around the Burrow since I was in China for a game, and everyone else was busy with their wives. It was Blaise who helped you out. He kept his promise to me."

"Ginny-"

She heard her mum, but she didn't stop, "Every little promise, Mum, no matter how stupid or how ridiculous it is; he's always kept it. He went with me to Aunt Miriam's to help her de-gnome her garden – even though he knew I tricked him into that one – he kept his promise, and he went. He hasn't said one mocking word to Harry or Ron because he promised me that he would be nice to them. Even when Harry hexed all of his work robes pink, and Ron convinced the first years to call him, Professor Manini, he still kept his calm and didn't do one thing against them. Blaise loves me, and I love him."

"I know, darling."

"Urgh…" she needed more than just; _I know, darling_, she need much more. She needed acceptance. "Mum," she whined. "I'm walking down that aisle in less than a minute. "

"I know, darling."

"I need your blessing."

"I know, darling."

Ginny could see red at this point. Didn't her mum understand? "Then why don't I have it?"

"Oh darling," chuckling, Molly pulled her daughter into her arms. "Don't you get it dear? You've always had it?"

She felt stupid now as her mum held her tightly in her arms. "What?" she could feel her mum's tears warming up her shoulders.

"You're no longer a little girl Ginny," Molly proudly smiled, pulling away from her youngest child, and only daughter. "I've taught you everything that I possibly can. I watched your brothers all go off and get married, and I had to remind them of things before I gave my blessings, but you already know everything you need to know. I see the way he looks at you; we all can. And I see the way you look at him; we all do. You love him, but more importantly… he loves you."

Ginny nodded her head, "We love each other."

"I know, darling," hearing the music begin, Molly began to lead her daughter to where her husband was waiting for them, "And you have my blessings, Ginny."

Leaning forward to kiss her mum's cheek, Ginny was blushing. All this time… all this time, her mum wasn't trying to keep her from moving on, she was teaching her to. "Thank you Mum. I love you."

"I love you to," Molly handed her daughter over to Arthur, who already had tears in his eyes.

Smiling proudly, Ginny looked across at the man she was about to marry. A smile swept across his face as his eyes met hers, and she looked back at her mum one last time, "He promised me he'd never leave me."

"I know, darling."

_Mama don't you worry about me,_

_Don't you worry about me!_

**So what do you guys think? Not exactly what I was hoping for when I first began this, but I don't think it's too bad for my first non-Dramione one-shot song-fic; although, I did have them in there if you noticed(: -'Manini' means small or tiny in Hawaiian so when Ron had the first years calling Blaise, Professor Manini, it's a lame attempt at a joke… I couldn't think of any other mocking words that rhymes with Zabini…**

**Also I want to do a shout out to **_**ViperDiva**_**, I don't think you understand how much I love you! I want to thank you for always reviewing my everything. Rather it's a new chapter or a new story in general; I know I can always look forward to your kind words! Literally every time I get an email from ff. net and I see your name on it, I'm already grinning. My brother, my cousins and my friends already know of your name as well; I'm always gushing at how kind you are. I hope you don't take this the wrong way in any way whatsoever, but I'm always looking forward to seeing your name now. There are those moments when I don't feel like I should have posted something because I think it's just really stupid, but then I read your kind and uplifting words, and I get all giddy inside. As corny as this sounds right now, you're literally just some stranger who takes the time out of their day to read what I write, and you encourage me to write more, and to write so much better. You don't know who I am, but in my life, I have more people telling me to stop writing then I have people encouraging me, and right now, I feel as if you're one of my best friends. One of the only people encouraging me. I don't know how to thank you enough, so this is what I'll do… this is the only way I can really think of to, seeing as how anything else would be creepy on my end… why don't you give me a couple that you ship, and a song that you love? I would love to dedicate a story to you to show you my appreciation of your loyalty(: -Evelynn Leilani**

**-I appreciate the rest of you who review my stories as well, so please don't think that this is a favoritism thing, because I love all of you guys to, but **_**ViperDiva**_** has literally been there since day one, and she's always reviewing and favoriting my stories or chapters for almost every story of mines. (:**

Pau 1-1-12 at 940pm

(Re-edited 5-30-12 at 257pm)


End file.
